


Stolen

by Pixie (magnetgirl)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Post-Episode: s01e10 Prime Factors, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/Pixie
Summary: anonymous requested Kathryn Janeway andsix sexy wordsprompt 12:Eyes up now. Look at me.





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after the first season episode “Prime Factors”.

It's late enough she should be asleep. But the day was long. Sikarian guile, Vulcan betrayal, Klingon desperation. She is too exhausted to sleep. Her heart too heavy. Earth feels farther away than ever. And she feels more alone.

She takes a sip of warm milk – it's too late, or possibly too early, for her preferred coffee – and pulls her legs up under her knees. Her silk gown is soft, familiar, comforting, but useless against a chill, and she shivers. She opens her mouth to direct the computer to raise the temperature when the door chimes.

Kathryn frowns. It's too late for a social call, but they would use the comm system in an emergency. Running quickly through the senior staff she decides it is most likely Tuvok. Though Vulcans aren't known for late night apologies or confessions or whatever the hell he was here to give her, they weren't known for going against command either.

She's still angry about it. Maybe he can sense that, through the wall, through the ship. Maybe she's projecting. Maybe he can sense her anxiety.

Maybe she can pretend to be asleep.

The door chimes again.

Kathryn sighs, pulls her robe tight across her chest and walks swiftly to open the door.

"B'Elanna?"

She blinks, but the scene doesn't change. Her erstwhile engineer, half-dressed in her undershirt and slacks but not jacket or boots, pushes past, her small frame shaking.

"I can't sleep," she tells the captain in a rush. "I keep playing it all over in my mind – I didn't just break protocol – the ship could have exploded!" She paces back and forth across the room in a frenzy, eyes wild, cheeks flushed, feverish.

"I endangered _everyone_! Everyone here, everyone … you gave me, you put me, you – and Chakotay! He, he, and I, I almost …" She clutches her hands to her arms, presses her fingers deep into her skin. "And Harry and – and – I don't even know why. Everyone I have left is on this ship." She shakes her head. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeats it over and over, like a chant, a prayer, still shaking, her arms turning purple under her fingers' tight grip.

Kathryn steps close, grabs the younger woman's arms and pries her hands away from her skin, setting them at her sides. B'Elanna sways as Kathryn strokes her arms with gentle fingers, and reaches out to steady herself. Her fingers brush against the captain's silk robe, fallen back to expose the curve of her breast, and B'Elanna bites down on her lip.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, again.

Kathryn focuses on the space between them, so narrow her vision blurs. B'Elanna's skin glistens with sweat, in the low light and her too close gaze, it creates a strange sparkling effect.

There has been something between them from the beginning. An emotional connection, a physical attraction. But B'Elanna's promotion to Chief Engineer required her to set aside her nascent desires. Buried they might be, but now they bubble up to the surface stronger than ever.

"Eyes up now," she commands, her voice huskier than she means it to be, "Look at me."

B'Elanna raises her eyes to meet Kathryn's. The wounded wildness of her expression only stokes the flames of her desire but Kathryn swallows and continues, determined to play the scene as a mentor. 

"I've endangered you, all of you, when I trapped us here –"

B'Elanna blinks, remembering the moment.  _Who is she to be making these decisions for all of us?_  Her chest feels tight and her lips part. She swallows another apology, focuses on the words, and the lips of the woman saying them.

"–and every day since."

B'Elanna shakes her head. As Kathryn tries to argue she leans forward, closes the gap between them, stopping the protest with a brush of the lips. The kiss is brief, and they pull back quickly.

"I'm–" B'Elanna begins but Kathryn moves too quickly. The second kiss is long, and deep, and tearing at each other they stumble towards the bed.

All the shoulds and should nots fall away with their clothes. The day was long and the journey longer. They're too raw and it's too much. Recrimination comes tomorrow. Tonight their bodies speak for them.


End file.
